Afternoon in the Archives
by TheWanderlustGuild
Summary: (A Wanderlust Guild One-Shot) (Kaz Mercais) There's never a dull moment in Wanderlust. When a simple errand turns erotic, the spectacled Astronomer of Wanderlust finds himself in over his head with his colleague's unorthodox fantasies. "Don't get distracted". Easier said than done.


Afternoon in the Archives

Written by AusBrony

Ryn sat at her desk, pouring over the ever-replenishing pile of paperwork. She lifted a page, a frown creasing her brow while she triple checked … With a sigh, she set it down and made to get up, stopping only to the movement at her door.

"Oh, perfect timing," she called out to the Umbreon, who paused in his step and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Would you do something for me, Kaz?"

"Tch!" the Umbreon turned his head, his blue eyes shining behind his spectacles. "What is it, Ryn?" he groaned. He'd been planning on enjoying a nice walk in the forest and pined for the excitement of bringing home some new treasures.

"I'm missing the field report from Bolero's last mission. Could you go down to the Archives and get it for me please?" She pushed her glasses up a little. "I'd like to do it myself, but I'm falling behind here as is. Sidra's out, so I'm trying to get as much done before she returns and… disrupts things."

The Umbreon sighed and shrugged. "Fine…" he said. "Will that be all, Madame Secretary?"

"Yes, that will be all," Ryn purred in response, rolling her eyes while Kaz skulked from the doorway. "Oh, and try not to let Freya distract you. I need that report sooner than later."

He ignored the offhand comment and the cheeky grin on her face and made a beeline for the Archives, his tail swishing in irritation. The sooner he had that report, the sooner he could go on his walk.

* * *

Kaz nudged past the door leading into the Archives. This was where the Guild stored all their records and texts. Everything from Guild member information, to job requests and field reports. The extensive row of shelves were chock full of books, scrolls and the like. It always had a slightly dusty smell down here, despite the fact that the Guild was kept meticulously clean.

In the low light, Kaz's rings gave off a faint blue glow, his ears flicking as he searched for the Archivist. She could usually be found with her head buried in a book somewhere around…

Aha! At the far end of the room sat a massive oak table. Piles of books and haphazardly strewn ink bottles lay scattered across it, and at the head sat a Glaceon who flicked through the pages of a particularly large tome.

"Afternoon, Freya," Kaz spoke.

The Glaceon flinched as she became aware she wasn't alone. She turned her head, the red gem on her collar glinting in the soft candlelight."Oh, hello Kaz," she replied, putting a paw to her chest. "You startled me."

"Oh! Uh, sorry about that...," he smiled sheepishly. "Reading something interesting?" He asked and moved a bit closer to her, curious to see what had her attention so.

"Yes," she nodded. "It's a tome about Legendary Pokémon. I was perhaps entertaining the thought of having some in our Guild."

"Legendary Pokémon, eh?" Kaz mused as he sat next to her, his warm body brushing up against her cooler one. "It'd certainly add a boost in power, although…"

"Although?" Freya raised an eyebrow.

"They might make some of us feel a touch insecure in other areas~" he leered, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Freya blinked before she got the joke and blushed, prodding his shoulder with a paw. "Ooh, you're terrible," she giggled. "So, what can I do for you? I don't suppose you've come down here just to visit me?"

"Perceptive." He nodded. "Yeah, Ryn needs Bolero's last field report."

"Bolero…" Freya frowned as she pushed the tome aside and shuffled through the pile of papers on her table. "I swear I gave it to…"

"To…?"

"Oops." She lifted a few sheets and cracked a smile, a sheepish expression adorning her face. "My bad."

"Honestly-" Kaz shook his head and snatched the papers from her "I could have been halfway to the forest by now."

"Oh? Going on one of your walks?" the Glaceon mocked, only pulling back her tone when the Umbreon glared at her. "Any ideas on where you'll go?"

"Wherever my paws take me, I guess." He shrugged, rising to his paws and looking away. "Well… I guess I'll be going."

"Hmm… Oh, don't be like that, Kaz..." Freya sighed while she stood and pressed against him. "Don't you have a few more minutes~?"

The Umbreon blinked and looked at her. "Ryn told me not to get distracted by you."

"This is no distraction," she interjected, walking in a small circle around him. "You came all this way after all, and knowing Ryn, she's so swamped with paperwork that she won't be able to… _reward_ you properly.~"

"Well I guess…" Kaz faltered, tugging at his scarf. For an Ice-type Pokémon, Freya was _very_ good at warming him up.

"Mhm, however, I'm free for the rest of the day," Freya purred and stalked up behind him. Kaz remained still though, only he turned his head to see what she was up to. He soon found out as the Glaceon nosed her way under his belly, dragging her smooth tongue along his sheath. Kaz bit his lower lip as his glasses slipped down his muzzle.

"Freya, I really should get that report to Ryn…" he murmured, though he was making no effort to stop her.

"Mhm, she can wait a few minutes," Freya replied as she adjusted her body so that the Umbreon was standing over her, her cool nose buried in his musky crotch and smooth tongue washing his balls. Kaz's hips bucked against her muzzle, and she shook under him.

" _Ah, sorry!_ Damn… you're way too good at that," He whimpered. "H-Has Sidra been teaching you a few things?" The smooth tip of his member started to poke out from its sheath, and Freya wasted no time placing a soft kiss against the pulsing rod. Kaz hissed in pleasure.

"Maybe," she teased, nuzzling against his groin and slipping her tongue between his cock and sheath, teasing more of him out. She took a deep breath, inhaling his musk and letting out a contented sigh. "I don't hear you complaining though~"

"Complain? Never," he said, rubbing more of his expanding cock against her face. His heated member brushed against the crystals that adorned her forehead. "Mmm, Freya…"

She was practically worshipping the smooth orbs below his undercarriage, taking one into her mouth and suckling on it. A drop of heated precum formed on the tip of his pointed cock and drooled down onto her forehead.

"Mmmhm~" she hummed around his sack before pulling back, releasing it from her mouth with a wet 'pop'. "Now… your turn~"

She pulled out from under him and the Umbreon wasted _no_ time in eagerly returning the favour. Freya lay on her back, her legs spread wide as Kaz dove in, sliding his tongue up against her lips and earning a gasp, followed by her sweet juices coating his tongue. He lapped at her, gently at first, and a quiet sigh slipped from her slightly-parted maw…

Kaz pressed his nose up against the Glaceon's clit while his tongue pierced her folds and slipped into her tight hole. She let out a loud gasp, a fierce blush adorning her cheeks as her front paws went to his head and held him there while he tongue-kissed her cunt. " _Aaaahhh~"_ her pleasured moan echoed throughout the Archives. " _Ooohgosh._ Th-That feels so…"

She was talking too much. Kaz smirked, his eyes glimmering with a purple glow as his Psychic flared up, a blue aura gripping her tail and giving it a sharp tug as he pushed into her hole once again.

" _Kya!?"_ her walls clenched around him, her flavourful juices coating his tongue while her body trembled against his. "K-Kaz… you…" Any further words were cut off as he increased in speed and intensity, Freya writhing under him with moans and gasps… her eyes suddenly flying open as her hindlegs stretched and her back arched. The Glaceon's paws flexed and her small claws extended like sharp knives while spikes of pleasure wracked her body.

Her orgasm came hard and fast, Kaz's muzzle clamped over her sex and eagerly drinking every last drop she had to give.

" _Ah… oh…. Ooooh, Arceus~"_ she moaned, her fur glistening in the afterglow of her orgasm and her tongue lolling out while the Umbreon continued his assault.

After a minute or two, Kaz pulled back and licked his soaked muzzle. "Mmm, thanks for the meal~" he murmured, winking coyly from between her legs. She blushed, trying to catch her breath through a stifled chuckle as she lay on the floor, twitching every now and then.

"Ahh… y-you're terrible…" she huffed, somehow finding the energy to pout. "You were… only supposed to warm me up…"

"Hmm, I thought I did a good job at it too," Kaz mused. "Well, fun as that was. I still need to get this report to Ryn so-"

He made to step away, but inhaled sharply. She'd encased his paws in ice. His expression fell into a deadpan stare. "Really…?"

"Well," Freya swooned and closed her mouth, wisps of mist still smoking from her muzzle. "What kind of friend would I be… If I didn't see to your needs too?" She glanced under his belly, seeing his bright red cock at full mast, the hints of a knot forming at the base. "Now let's see here…"

She pushed her way under him until he was mounting her from behind. "Alright Kazzy, let's get you nice and snug in there," Freya hummed as she wiggled her rump, small gasps and moans escaping her lips each time he brushed up against her sensitive sex.

"Be a lot easier if you didn't freeze me _aaaah_!" his grumbling devolving into a heated moan as his cock slipped into her, Freya's velvety walls squeezing down on him, still pulsing and twitching from her orgasm. "Ooohfuck," he groaned as his hips humed against her, trying to get deeper. He gave an annoyed grunt when her ice prevented him from moving too much, leaving him at the mercy of the Eeveelution.

"There we go," Freya hummed as she pushed her rump back, loving the way his cock spread her, filling her. "Mm, good boy~" she teased him back, wiggling her rump.

"Arceus you're such a tease," Kaz groaned as he paws gripped her sides, Freya starting to set a steady rhythm, pushing and pulling her hips as she pushed against him. Ryn was gonna kill him…

"Mmmaybe~" she purred, tugging on his scarf with her mouth, pulling his head down so his chin rested on her head. "But you love it~" she smiled and increased the pace; lewd, wet slaps filling the room as their sexes met. " _Mmph~_ So good~"

Well Kaz had to admit, this _did_ feel good; the way her heated walls hugged and squeezed him. Each time she pulled out, it felt like she was trying to suck him back inside. He let out a small whine, hoping that she'd pick up the pace, and… Oh gosh! She'd started to _really_ buck against him now, his rapidly inflating knot popping in and out of her soaked nethers

"F-Freya!" he gasped, feeling his climax bubbling up. "I-I'm going to—"

The Glaceon suddenly pulled off as she turned around, her lips wrapping around his knot and-"Holyfuckthat'scold!" Kaz yelped as a slight application of Frost Breath caused his oncoming finish to almost painfully subside. "Why?"

"You'll see~" she mused as she broke the ice around his legs and pushed the startled Umbreon onto his back. She pinned his forelegs with another blast of ice before his throbbing member was pushed back into her, the Glaceon now riding her bound victim.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck~" he groaned, Kaz's head falling back as he screwed his eyes shut, the cold that shocked his member being chased away by her heated pussy. She pressed her soft paws against his chest as she lifted her hips and then let gravity do the work of dropping them back down, _slamming_ his member back into her.

Freya bit her lower lip and let loose a loud moan. Oh that felt _way_ better than she thought it would. And if Misu had been right about what she told her about denying a male's orgasm…

She gave a small shudder in pleasure as to what was going to come. She looked down at Kaz, the Umbreon's mouth wide open as Freya rode him, his hips bucking up in frustrated motions to get deeper in her. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. The sudden kiss shocked his eyes wide open, and a mixture of saliva and the lingering flavour of the Glaceon's earlier release flooded his senses.

Once the kiss broke, a trail of saliva connected their lips for a moment while Kaz gave another gasp. "F-Freya…" he groaned. "Please… let me…" he moaned as he felt his knot swelling again. She lowered her hips, grinding against it while her paws rubbed his chest.

"You're kind of cute like this," she giggled and licked his cheek. "But okay, I want it too after all~"

She pressed her hips down harder, wiggling back and forth as she felt that wide knot spread her lips more… and more… and…

'Pop!'

" _Oohhhhh~"_ Freya and Kaz let out a moan in unison, his knot stretching out her cunt as it slipped inside, her walls squeezing it… coaxing it...

"Yeesss~" Freya groaned. "Oooohhh, finally~"

Kaz didn't have to be told twice. The ice binding his paws shattered, and his forelegs shot to her sides while he held her still and thrusted his hips. He bit his lip, the burning in his loins and the lightning down his spine forcing a roar as cum _surged_ from his cock, the pointed tip pressed firmly up against her cervix as his seed rushed and kept rushing to fill her womb, his knot locking them together. His balls _ached;_ it felt like he was cumming buckets inside her…

Given by the slight bulge in her abdomen, he probably was.

Freya's mind went blank as she was stuffed much more than she thought she would ever be. Her eyes trailed lazily down to her swelling belly. Oh _Arceus_ … he almost looked pregnant with that. She let out a low groan as the Umbreon held her still… his seed finally tapering off after a solid half-minute of cumming…

And with a weary groan, the two Eeveelutions fell to their sides and remained knotted together while Freya's bloated belly sloshed thickly with seed.

"Oh…. wow…." she groaned as Kaz nuzzled up against her, his tongue grooming some matted fur of hers. "That was just…. Wow…."

"Yeah," he groaned. "But damn, I'm _wiped…_ so much for my walk today." Well, it wasn't like the day was a total wash. He'd learned something fun after all.

"Sorry," Freya giggled, snuggling gently against his grooming as she returned the grooming. "Mmm... this is kinda nice, huh?"

Kaz gave a silent nod in agreement, letting loose a sigh. They'd be stuck like this for awhile Might as well enjoy it.

* * *

Ryn stared at the Pokémon that leaned against the doorframe through the rays of the setting sun. He looked _exhausted,_ with his fur matted in places and his glasses askew. He returned the stare, panting quietly.

"I gave you _one_ job…" Ryn sighed and buried her face in her paws. She should have gone and gotten the report herself after all. "It wasn't hard. 'Don't get distracted' and 'get me a report'. It should have taken fifteen minutes, not three _bloody_ hours!"

"Yeah… about that," Kaz winced. Yup, Ryn was plenty mad alright. "Sorry-"

"For crying out loud," Ryn sighed and cast him an aggravated look as she returned to her desk. "Now my entire schedule is thrown out and I'm likely going to have to work into the night to get everything done!"

Kaz closed the door behind him with a soft click. Ryn was pretty peeved… luckily for her, he had a _wonderful_ new technique to help with that~

"Well, I think I know a way to make it up to you," he smiled as he lifted his scarf off of his neck, "And you look like you could use a break~"

"Of course I could use a— Whaaaaat are you doing with that scarf?"

"Oh… _you'll see~"_ Kaz smirked, his blue eyes shining with a mischievous glint as he stepped closer. This was going to be a _long_ night~

* * *

Editor's Note: This was written by the newest Writer on the Wanderlust Team. Introducing the work of Ausbrony! The audition process involved creating a Wanderlust OneShot using the knowledge and lore that has already been made public, and Ausbrony did a wonderful job conveying Ryn and Freya. Do note that we haven't _truly_ displayed Kaz's personality yet though! It might be different in our future official content!


End file.
